


Barely Breathing

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Barely BreathingRating: MatureSummary: Sex in the throne room with Lucifer.Pairings/Characters: Y/N x LuciferWord count: 681ish





	

 

 

 **Warnings:**   language, pure smut

 **A/N:**  For [@wi-deangirl77](https://tmblr.co/m-nrLKeNQuACf2PyCqmTORQ) Follower Celebration and Birthday Challenge, using the song Barely Breathing by Duncan Shiek. Happy Birthday Babe!

beta’d by the wonderful [@sakurablossom4](https://tmblr.co/mAbP90qfLLAt_HmIpAnHHqQ) and beta read by the darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Duncan Shiek - Barely Breathing](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FA-oh-tP6RvA&t=NWI0YTFjMTJmYWE5OGQ3YjFmMDUwOWI4M2VhNTE1MzJkNWE1NmM2OSwxcE1idFZVSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158648536969%2Fbarely-breathing&m=1)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve come to find, I may never know  
Your changing mind, is it friend or foe?  
I rise above or sink below  
With every time you come and go  
Please don’t, you come and go  
‘Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can’t find the air  
I don’t know who I’m kidding  
Imagining you care, and I could stand here  
Waiting a fool for another day  
But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price  
Worth the price, the price that I would pay.“

 

He fucked like he spoke, all cool, calm, and controlled. His icy flesh, when it wasn’t clothed, was like a balm to your lust flushed skin, and the tempo of his thrusts into your pliant body the staccato to which your heart beat. He had you bent over the arm over his throne, your face pressed into the cushion of the seat. Your dress was raised to expose your bare backside to his view as he drove into you, his fingers digging into the soft rounded cheeks.

“Do you like it when the Devil debases you little human?” Lucifer leaned over you to purr roughly as his sharply cold hips continued to smack into your flesh, his cock driving deeper with the new angle.

“Yes… I love it…” You achieved a hiss through clenched teeth as your hands scrambled for purchase on the throne, vying for any surface that might give you something to hold to.

“ You’re a dirty thing aren’t you… Enjoying the cock of someone who could easily… Snuff… You… Out.” His hands had trailed up your ass, smoothing up on either side of your clothed spine before they curved up and over your shoulders to encircle around the back of your neck, his fingers splaying around the front of your throat as his hips emphasized his words with spine bowing thrusts.

“Yes… Yes… Please…” You pleaded as one of his hands fell back to brace himself on the arm of his throne while the biting chill of his hand moved around to enclose around your throat, squeezing the sides lightly at first, his frigid fingers clamping into your flesh.

“You take me so well human… The only thing you’re good for…” Lucifer growled as his grip constricted around your throat, cutting off your air as his hips began to falter in their bruising rhythm.

Your body thrashed beneath his as you jerked back against him, both plunging him deeper and causing his fingers to tighten further. You and he both knew you were his only exception, and that thrilled you both in the same dark recesses. You began to feel the heat of your face as it turned red from insufficient oxygen and blood and you managed a faintly mewled moan. Your slick, velvet walls closed around Lucifer’s dick all the harder as the measure of his onslaught grew all the more fierce as he chased his completion.

“Cum now my pet…” Lucifer snarled as his fingers contracted one final time around your throat as stars began to dance within your vision before he let you free to gasp in a gulp of much needed air, your body happily obeying his command as you began to shudder beneath him.

His name tasted as sweet on your tongue as the oxygen that filled your lungs while your orgasm ripped through you. It tore you apart and rearranged you all around the pulse and twitch of his cock as stream after stream of his crisply cool sperm filled you to brimming and still he rode you. The wet push and pull of him continued to stretch you even as you came down, shivering under his continued attentions. It was only when he began to soften inside you that he finally pulled out.

“What do you say my pet…” He crooned as his hand around your neck gave your throat an almost fond caress before it withdrew.

“Thank you…” You rasped breathily while he pushed back from you and his throne, your body continuing to tremble in the aftermath, the last sound you heard was the zip of his fly being done up before he disappeared


End file.
